Hey you!
by Aya Kouyouchtebayatchi
Summary: Parce qu'on a pas vu la suite de leur deuxième baiser dans l'épisode 2x16, mon imagination à donnée ça :D


Hey ! Eh, mais que voilà, une songfic avec la chanson "Hey you" de Scorpions! Je crois pas que cette chanson soit très connue, mais je la trouve pas mal et je trouve les paroles inspirantes, malgré le fait que je ne vois pas trop les Warblers la faire. Sinon, je suis un peu désolée, je comptais la poster bien plus tôt mais ma connexion internet avait décidée de partir en vacances ^^ Mais tout va mieux maintenant, et heureusement.

Donc, si vous aimez le Klaine, Wes qui fait des manigances, le groupe Scorpions et les parcs d'attraction, enjoy ! Et si non, eh bien je ne peux que vous dire chacun ses goûts, mais ça ne vous coûte rien de quand même lire cet OS ^^'.

* * *

Après avoir partagé son second baiser avec Blaine, Kurt se remit à décorer le cercueil de Pavarotti, les mains tremblante,encore légèrement choqué de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Blaine l'avait embrassé ! Et ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Enfin ! Depuis le temps que Kurt attendait cela, il n'y croyait plus, surtout après le petit épisode Jérémiah. Mais finalement … Il se sentait vraiment tout excité, comme une petite collégienne amoureuse, et il savait qu'il devait probablement avoir les joues toutes rouges en ce moment. Il releva la tête pour voir Blaine qui le regardait, un petit sourire sur les lèvres, et une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Et Kurt connaissait suffisamment Blaine pour savoir qu'il préparait quelque chose. Il eu sa réponse quand les Warblers entrèrent dans la salle en faisant leurs accords vocaux, accompagnés de Jeff et Nick munit de guitares, et que Blaine se mit debout sur sa chaise pour commencer à chanter, toujours en regardant Kurt.

**-Hey you, Im in love with your eyes ****__****(**___**Hé toi, je suis amoureux de tes yeux)**_  
**And the sound of your name ****__****(**___**Et de l'évocation de ton nom)**_  
**Hey you, Im in love with your smile ****__****(**___**Hé toi, je suis amoureux de ton sourire)**_  
**And the way you're dressed today ****__****(**___**Et de la façon dont tu es habillé aujourd'hui)**_

Le pire, ou le mieux finalement, c'est que Blaine savait toujours choisir LA chanson, celle qui correspondait le plus à ce qu'il voulait illustrer, mais toujours avec cette originalité, et au final c'était tellement et simplement Blaine que Kurt avait depuis longtemps arrêté de se poser des questions et avait juste accepter le fait que Blaine soit une sorte de hobbit magique tout droit sorti d'un monde imaginaire de tendresse et chocolat, plein d'arc-en-ciel et de jus de fraise, digne de l'imagination de Brittany. Et il se disait que ouais, il était vraiment chanceux d'être tombé sur ce spécimen magnifique dans ces escaliers. Que Blaine ressente la même chose l'étonnait encore un peu, mais sérieusement, ce n'était pas comme si il ne pourrait pas s'y habituer très rapidement.

**-Hey you, well I like the way you walk ****__****(**___**Hé toi, j'aime bien ta façon de marcher)**_  
**Just like a star moves on stage ****__****(**___**Comme une star sur une scène)**_  
**Hey you, well I like the way you talk ****__****(**___**Hé toi, j'aime bien ta façon de parler)**_  
**You're really calm for your age ****__****(**___**Tu es vraiment calme pour ton âge)**_

Blaine étant incapable de tenir en place plus de trois secondes lorsqu'il chante, il se mit donc tout naturellement à gesticuler partout, montant sur la table, sautant sur le canapé, effectuant on-ne-sait quels mouvements avec ses bras, et le tout en gardant son regard ancré dans celui de Kurt, avec un parfait sourire ornant son visage. Ouais, Blaine est vraiment très fort ^^.

**-I really die, you're driving me wild ****__****(**___**C'est en train de me tuer, tu me mets hors de moi)**_  
**I really die, Im in love 100 times ****__****(**___**C'est en train de me tuer, je suis amoureux cent fois)**_  
**I really die, you're driving me wild****__****(**_**C'est en train de me tuer, tu me mets hors de moi)**_  
**I really die, Im in love 100 times to be your lover ****__****(**___**C'est en train de me tuer, je suis amoureux cent fois, étant ton chéri)**_

**Hey you, I said you know whats going on ****__****(**___**Hé toi, j'ai dit que tu savais ce qui allait arriver)**_  
**Do you know what I mean ? ****__****(**___**Est-ce que tu vois ce que je veux dire ?)**_  
**Hey you, daddy wants you back home ****__****(**___**Hé toi, ton père veut que tu rentres à la maison)**_  
**This school is up to me ****__****(**___**Cette école est à ma hauteur)**_

Kurt était bouche bée face à ce que Blaine racontait dans cette chanson. Tellement sauvage mais pourtant parfait … Il repensa au moment où le bouclé lui avait dit que les Warblers étaient des _rock stars_. Voir Jeff et Nick s'exciter sur leurs grattes et Blaine faire des grimaces de rockeur en faisant de la air guitare debout sur un meuble ne faisait qu'illustrer ce propos. Franchement, Kurt était tombé chez les fous. Mais il ne s'en plaindrait pas le moins du monde.

**-I really die, youre driving me wild ****__****(**_**C'est en train de me tuer, tu me mets hors de moi)**_  
**I really die, Im in love 100 times ****__****(**_**C'est en train de me tuer, je suis amoureux cent fois)**_  
**I really die, youre driving me wild ****__****(**___**C'est en train de me tuer, tu me mets hors de moi)**_  
**I really die, Im in love 100 times to be your lover ****__****(**___**C'est en train de me tuer, je suis amoureux cent fois, étant ton chéri)**_

**-Wow, Blaine, c'était … **

Kurt fut coupé par les lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes, l'entraînant dans un doux baiser qui lui faisait perdre le fil de ses pensées, tant les papillons qui s'envolaient dans son ventre étaient nombreux. D'ailleurs, depuis quand Blaine avait atterrit sur ses genoux ? Peu importe, le bouclé était en train de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait, et c'était la seule chose que Kurt arrivait à réaliser. C'est quand les mains de Blaine commencèrent à descendre sur le torse de Kurt et que celles de ce dernier ce placèrent sur les fesses et dans les cheveux du bouclé que les Warblers, qui trouvaient ça mignon au début, quittèrent la salle discrètement avant de voir ses deux là se déshabiller sous leurs yeux. Seuls Jeff et Nick les regardèrent un peu plus longtemps avant de monter dans leur chambre, visiblement excités, et les autres élèves furent obligés de s'éloigner le plus possible de l'étage des dortoirs, car les bruits qu'ils faisaient était assez … intenses et on devinait facilement ce que ces deux là fabriquaient.

Pour en revenir à Kurt et Blaine, ils finirent par décoller leurs bouches, à bout de souffle, leurs vestes étalées sur le sols, la chemise de Kurt à moitié déboutonnée, et les mains du châtain pleines de gel. En effet, mettre la main dans les cheveux de Blaine est une mauvaise idée. Ils se regardèrent intensément un instant avant de reprendre là où ils en étaient. Mais c'était sans compter sur Wes, qui les arrêtent en s'étalant bruyamment par terre en ayant visiblement trébuché dans une tentative de rapprochement discret du couple. Avec un appareil photo à la main. Effectivement, Wes était en train de les filmer alors que Kurt avait sa chemise entièrement déboutonnée et que Blaine commençait à descendre ses mains de plus en plus bas.

**-Wes ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ? Oh, bon dieu, tu nous filmes ?! Kurt ! Il nous a filmés !**

**-Wes … je t'en pris dit moi que tu ne nous a pas filmés … **

**-Et si ! Hé hé hé, David va être fier de moi ! **

**-Non, tu ne vas montrer cette vidéo à personne ! Personne ! Tu vas la supprimer ! Maintenant !**

**-Eh, Kurt, tu préfères pas plutôt qu'il nous l'envoie avant de la supprimer ?**

**-Nan, mais Blaine, ça va pas ?**

**-Ben, moi je veux bien vous faire un prix. Par contre … C'est pas donné la boutique Wes !**

**-Allez Kuuurt ! S'il te plaît ! **Blaine suppliait Kurt du regard, sous l'air abasourdi de se dernier.

**-J'y crois pas, t'es pas en train de me faire tes yeux de chiots juste pour que je te dises oui pour que tu achète une vidéo de nous en train de nous embrasser ? Tu serais pas une sorte de pervers, en fait ? **Bizarrement, une petite voix dans la tête de Kurt lui souffla son désir d'avoir lui aussi cette vidéo pour leur usage exclusif, mais sa raison la fit taire.

**- Ah, Kurtie tu n'imagine pas à quel point notre Blaine peut être vicieux. **Wes lui fit un petit clin d'œil, ce qui énerva un peu Blaine. **Oh, et d'ailleurs, vous ne faites pas que vous embrasser, on a un petit déshabillage en prime. A ce propos,Kurt, t'es plutôt bienbien foutu sous ta chemisette. **Autre clin d'œil de Wes qui eu pour effet d'énerver encore un peu plus Blaine.

**-Eh, oh, c'est mon petit-ami, arrête de le mater et de lui faire tes petits clin d'œil !**

**-Jaloux, Blainou ? Bon, alors, vous l'achetez, où vous me laissez en faire des copies à distribuer à tous les Warblers ?**

**-Ton prix sera le nôtre ! **Kurt et Blaine avaient dit ça en même temps, voulant en finir au plus vite avec ça pour en profiter plus tard, mais surtout pour que cette vidéo ne tombe pas entre les mains d'autres Warblers.

**-Alors, disons … 200$ ?**

**-Mais t'as pété les plombs, toi ! **Si les yeux de Kurt avaient pu sortir de leurs orbites, ils l'auraient fait tellement il avait les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement face à l'absurdité de la tournure que prenait cette affaire.

**-Kurt, on a pas le choix … **

**-Allez, c'est bien parce que c'est vous, je vous le fait à 250$.**

**-Nan, là tu te fous de nous ! **

**-Oui ! Eh, fallait pas exciter Jeff et Nick, ils ont fait ça tout l'après-midi. **

**-Bon ok pour 150$, mais pas plus. **

**-Ah tu vois, Blainey, ça m'arrange pas vraiment là … Avec David on avait prévu de passer une journée ensemble dans un parc d'attraction aléatoire, sûrement un très grand, et vu qu'on a pas briller ce trimestre-ci, on aura pas le financement sans notre cher argent de poche … Alors, ou tu fais pas le con et tu payes les 200$, ou on va devoir vendre cette vidéo pour gagner notre pain ! Et je comptais lui acheter un petit cadeau aussi mais c'est une autre histoire.**

**-Tu n'as aucunement le droit de diffuser cette vidéo sans notre accord !**

**-Ok, ok, je vais payer.**

**-Blaine, tu es fou ?! **Kurt commençait à avoir mal aux yeux à force de les ouvrir autant, mais il hallucinait comme pas possible devant l'échange de Blaine et Wes.

**-Kurt, c'est ça ou il la diffuse !**

**-Il ne fera rien du tout, oui !**

**-Tiens Wes, je te donne 100$ maintenant, et le reste demain.**

**-Demain sans faute ?**

**-Promis. **Blaine lui donna les deux billets de 50$ qui étaient dans son portefeuille sous le regard outré de Kurt.

-**Blaine, tu as cédé aux menaces du terroriste ! **

**-Tiens je te rends l'appareil, c'était le tien. Merci pour votre coopération les gars. Et Blaine, demain, je viendrais chercher le reste, sinon, dis adieu à tes pots de gel !**

Wes partit laissant les deux amoureux soulagés de ne pas voir cette vidéo diffusée, bien que Blaine allait devoir rendre quelques ingrats services à ses parents pour récupérer l'argent qu'il avait donné à Wes, argent qu'il avait prévu d'utiliser pour emmener Kurt dîner. Ils visionnèrent la vidéo, et finalement Kurt laissa sa petite voix intérieur le convaincre que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de la garder. Mais Wes restait une fripouille, et Blaine un chiot naïf. Mais quand même, 200$, avec ça, Kurt aurait préféré se payer une belle veste d'un grand créateur, où aller dans un restaurant chic avec Blaine.

**-Sinon, tu ne m'avais pas dit comment tu as trouvé la petite performance des Warblers ?**

**-Normal, tu m'a interrompu avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit. Mais, c'était pas mal.**

**-Pas mal ? On a répété pendant une semaine !**

**-Oh, alors tu prévoyais ça depuis longtemps, je suis flatté ! Et je paris que là tu vas me dire que la mort de Pavarotti était elle aussi préméditée ?**

**-Hum, non, ça c'était un petit imprévu, l'histoire du duo aussi. C'était une improvisation suite à ta remarque, qui a d'ailleurs accéléré les choses, en fait je comptais te demander de sortir avec moi la semaine prochaine, et on aurait fait ce numéro après.**

**-Mais j'y pense, si je t'avais dit non, vous auriez répété dans vide.**

**-Ah, oui, mais j'étais sûr que tu dirais oui. **

**-Oh, je suis vraiment si peu discret avec mes sentiments ?**

**-Ça te dit un petit café ?**

**-Pourquoi tu changes de sujet ?**

**-Pour rien … Bon, c'est juste que depuis la Saint Valentin je savais que tu avais un faible pour moi, et Jeff et Nick m'ont ouvert les yeux face à mes sentiments en me montrant un photomontage de toi en train d'embrasser, assez furieusement, Trent, à moitié nu sur son lit. Comme je sais qu'il est bi, je me suis dit que c'était sûrement vrai, et j'étais furieux. J'ai foncé voir Trent en lui demandant des explications et il m'a prit pour un fou. Jeff et Nick m'ont avoué que c'était une photo d'eux trafiquée avec vos têtes, et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que je voulais être le seul à vouloir t'embrasser. Et maintenant je peux ! **Pour illustrer ces propos, Blaine embrassa Kurt.

**-Interressant. Mon dieu, tu as du me trouver ridicule quand tu ne partageais pas mes sentiments … **

**-Bizarrement j'ai trouvé ça adorable dès que tu me l'a fait comprendre après l'aventure au GAP. Et c'est moi que j'ai trouvé ridicule de ne pas m'être rendu compte de ça plus tôt. Mais maintenant, on est ensemble et c'est ce qui compte le plus. **

**-Oui. Alors, allons le boire, ce café.**

**-C'est parti !**

Sur ce, ils se levèrent pour aller prendre un café au Lima Bean, ce qui est en autre leur premier « vrai » rendez-vous là-bas, premier d'une longue série.

* * *

Voilà. Juste parce que j'adore Blaine qui danse sur n'importe quel meuble quand il chante et que je voulais mettre par écrit ce que j'avais imaginer après leur deuxième baiser, pendant que Mercedes faisait son show à McKinley. Parce que, oui, sur le coup ça m'avait énervée que ça coupe comme ça leur bisou et en ayant récemment revisionné l'épisode, l'inspiration m'est venue ! Bon, je sais que Blaine et Kurt qui se sautent dessus comme ça cinq minute après leur premier baiser, c'est pas très réaliste, mais cette songfic n'est pas très sérieuse, donc ce coté sauvage et foufou est volontaire. ^^'

J'espère que c'était pas si mauvais que ça et que ça vous a suffisamment plu pour laisser une review :D Mais même si ça ne vous a pas plus, vous pouvez en laisser une :3 Mais sur ce je vous dit sûrement à très vite vu que j'ai d'autre petit projet, et merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
